


A Common Misconception

by Lipstickcat



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Advent Challenge, Gen, Prompt Fill, eerie advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day, uh, 10 of the advent Eerie calendar...  (I'm behind and out of sink now). For the prompt "Sleighbells"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Misconception

"It's a common misconception," Radford shrugged with the air of someone that has to put people straight on this matter often, and yet still thinks its everyone else's problem for getting it wrong. 

Marshall wanted to tell him that no, it wasn't a common misconception at all. In the world where people aren't living in the center for all weirdness on the planet, Marshall's interpretation was in fact common and correct. He bit his tongue, though, and instead considered whether he would rather take the large battered shield or the broadsword. He couldn't carry both. 

Simon was either following the same polite tactic, or else he had the (dis)advantage of this being his hometown and had a willingness to accept that interpreting things in a sane manner was just incorrect. Either way, Marshall couldn't fault his focus. "But we'll be safe, right?"

"Sure. Of course! Whyever would you not be?" Radford handwaved the question and then pulled out a pair of scimitar from behind his counter. "Oh, look at the craftsmanship on these. Anybody?" 

Marshall could see Simon consider them, but then shake his head. Did his no guns policy extend into other weapons too, or was he taking Radford's word for it? 

Marshall decided on the shield. They could both fit behind it and he wouldn't be able to lift the sword anyway. 

Dash, on the other hand, was grinning manically as he hefted a longbow as tall as himself. It was very elegant and elfin like in shape, and seemed to give the white haired boy a matching aura. 

"What? While you two jokers are being chickenshits behind that shield I'm going to get the job done." 

"There's no need for that boys," Radford cut in, though he didn't take the bow from Dash. Somewhere near the Eerie town bank there was a rumbling roar. "You just need to retrieve the Slaybells and shake them one more time, and then the dragonslayer will come and do the rest." 

That was easier said than done. The small set of little jester bells on a red and green ribboned stick was lying in the road, the asphalt around it bubbling and melting. How was Marshall to know that a homonym could make so much difference? 

"You're going first," he said as he waved Dash towards the door with his shield. The dumbest thing about all this was that he believed that Dash would know how to use the longbow. He hoped he was right. 

***


End file.
